For the love of the Animal
by BatistazGirl4Ever
Summary: Bri Mcmahon is the youngest Mcmahon quiet and reserved she's nothing like her siblings.It's time for her to make her Smackdown debut see what happens when she gets written into a storyline with the Animal. Will it ba a match made in heaven? Batista/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, with that being said**_

_**I do not own any of the characters used in this story except Bri. So please Vince Mcmahon don't sue me.**_

My name is Bri Mcmahon, I am the youngest daughter of Vince Mcmahon and the product of an affair. Being just six months younger then my sister Stephanie I am always in her shadow.

I have been working behind the scenes at WWE for 10 years doing production and some recruiting. Now my dad thinks the world needs to meet the youngest Mcmahon. I have never really been comfortable in front of the camera like Steph and Shane and I'm not sure about cutting promos. To top it all off I've been written into a story line with of all people Dave Batista.

I invite you along on my journey. You should buckle up it's gonna be a bumpy ride.


	2. Practice,Practice,Practice

**Practice, Practice,Practice**

Bri's POV

Today is my first official day as one of the talent and not just Vince's daughter. I'm nervous I think I might vomit. I need to go find Dave and go over the script.

I wonder what it's going to be like working with him? Oh My God I just remembered I have to kiss him. Yeah I'm definitely going to throw-up.

I wandered around for what seemed like hours before I found him talking to Hunter in a hallway.

"Hey, Dave can I talk to you about this script?"

"Yeah sure can you give me like five minutes and meet me in my dressing room?"

"Sure"

I turned around and started toward his dressing room all the while thinking to myself I can do this, I know I can. I got there and thought ok what am I going to do when he gets here? How are we going to rehearse this kiss? Is he really going to want to kiss me? Before I could continue to harass myself with more questions he came in.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Um, I wasn't sure how you wanted to do this scene."

"Well I was thinking that after my battle of words with you dad I would push Steph and Linda out of the way and just kiss you."

"Oh!"

"Is that not ok with you because if you have something else in mind just let me know. That's why we do a run through so there's absolutely no questions when we are out there live."

"I'm sure what ever you think will be fine. You're the professional not me."

He gave me a half cocked smile and walked towards me kind of slow. Before I even had time to react he pulled me in and with the softest lips I have ever felt he kissed me. My head was spinning , every nerve in my body came alive. Could it be was I actually enjoying this? Yes, Yes I am definitely enjoying this. But I shouldn't be right I mean it doesn't mean anything to him it's just work. Just as I felt myself falling over the edge the door opened. It was Randy Great!

"Shit GQ I'm sorry I didn't know.."

Dave's hand never left my waist and his lips never left my mouth.

"Leave Randy"

He never missed a beat. He deepened the kiss and it forced me to take a few steps back. I'm sure by now he could tell that I was thoroughly enjoying this. Just as quickly as he started it he ended it.

"So that's how I envisioned it. You have any suggestions? Anything you want to change?"

I was pretty much speechless.

"Um no I think that was good."

He gave me that smirk that only Dave can give and he grabbed his bag and headed to the shower.


	3. So much for Relaxing

**So Much For Relaxing**

**Bri's POV**

So the show went well, the kiss was amazing the crowd loved it. My dad was so impressed that he wants to keep the story line going. I'm not sure how Dave is going to feel about that he told me tonight that he didn't really like to be a part of story lines that didn't involve a rivalry.

There's an after party tonight and Dave asked me to go. I'm sure he's just being nice. You know keep the boss's daughter happy. I'm gonna go I mean Steph will be there so I won't be totally alone. Besides it might be nice to let off some steam it's been a long time since I've really been out.

The music was bumping and everyone seemed to be having a good time. When I got to the club I made my way through the crowd and found Steph and Hunter.

"Bri I'm so glad you made it."

"Hey there sis, Hunt."

"You want a drink B?"

"Yeah a redheaded slut please."

Hunter headed off to the bar for the drinks and I settled for a fun filled night of relaxation. Hunter brought the drinks back and behind him was Dave.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it."

God why is that crooked smile so sexy?

"Yeah, me too."

I feel like I'm stumbling all over myself around him. I'm like a school girl with a crush what is wrong with me?

"So you wanna dance?"

Dancing with Dave this could be disastrous. But Oh what a beautiful disaster it will be….

"Um sure"

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. When we got out there he pulled me close and started to sway with the music. He was driving me crazy just feeling him touch the small of my back was making me insane. He dipped his head down and whispered in my ear.

"I really enjoyed kissing you today."

I think I'm going to explode. He's drunk right? He must be drunk. Feeling his hot breathe on my neck and ear was too much. All I could manage to get out was a soft grunt. He didn't say anything else but he kept his face in the crook of my neck. I'm sure by now he knows what he's doing to me. I didn't want the song to end I could have stayed there all night.

"Bri?"

Shit I didn't realize the song was over I was still lost in the moment.

"Bri are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine"

Ugh! I'm sure he thinks I'm a real spaz now. I figured once we got back to the table he would just go and I could relax. No such luck he scooted in the booth right beside me. What the hell am I going to do now? So much for having a relaxing night.


	4. Chapter 4

Bri's POV

I used to like traveling but not so much anymore. I guess I always took for granted the grueling schedule that wrestlers have to put up with. I haven't slept in my own bed in 2 weeks.

So this brings me to today. After a 15 hour flight I get here to the hotel and they tell me that they overbooked and I don't have a room. But I there's a vacancy 5 miles away at their "sister" hotel. This is such bullshit. All I want to do is take a nap. To top it all off who is behind me waiting to check in but the Three Musketeers Randy, John and Dave. And Randy decided he needed to see if I was ok.

"Is there a problem?"

"They overbooked and I have no room so now I have to drive 5 miles to another hotel."

"That's stupid you can just bunk with me I have two doubles."

"Thanks Randy but it's not your problem to deal with and your wife is flying in tomorrow I'm sure she's not going to want to share a room with me."

"She can stay with me."

"No, Dave really it's fine I can go to the other hotel."

"No you won't I have a king and a couch in my room I'll take the couch you can have the bed."

"Dave…"

"Shut up woman, it's a done deal."

"I'm going to need two keys to my room and can you have someone take our bags up please."

So now I'm here in his room and he's downstairs in the hotel gym. I ordered dinner like he asked it's the least I can do since he offered to let me stay with him. He should be here any minute.

Speak of the devil here he comes.

"Hey, how was your workout?"

"Good I need a shower and I'm hungry. Did you get unpacked ok?"

"Yeah, I took the dresser near the window if that's ok."

"That's fine, I'm going to grab a quick shower and we can eat."

Some quick shower he's been in there like 20 minutes. What guy needs a 20 minute shower? I mean really. I think I heard the water shut off. Finally we can eat.

Oh My God where are his clothes? He's wearing a towel. I am speechless and my heart is racing. I think I might be having a heart attack. Is he….yup he's changing 15 feet from me. There is no shame in this mans game. He has the most perfect butt I have ever seen, I can't take my eyes off it.

This is wrong I shouldn't be watching him. I wonder if he knows I'm watching him. Did he do this on purpose? Is he testing me? Ugh! Shake it off get him out of your head. He is so out of my league. Here he comes.

"Sorry about that doll it took forever for the water to get hot and I forgot to take my clean shorts with me."

"It's all good. Eat before your food gets cold."

Wow time sure flies when you're having fun It's 1:30 in the morning. We talked about everything from school to family to out favorite cartoons.

"I had a really nice time tonight."

Here we go with the smile again. I'm gonna melt into a puddle right here in front of him.

"Me too, thank you again for letting me stay here. Tomorrow they should have an open room and I'll be out of your hair."

"That's totally your decision you don't have to go your welcome to stay all three days."

"Really I don't want to impose. But thanks for the offer."

"That's what friends are for."


	5. Setting the Record Straight

Bri's POV

I woke up this morning feeling like I had the best night's sleep ever. I really feel bad for Dave though he looked very uncomfortable sleeping on the couch.

I offered to let him sleep in the bed with me. I mean we are both adults I think we could have shared a bed for one night with nothing happening. Right?

Dave wasn't here when I woke up but he left a note to tell me he was going to the gym and then to the arena. It was a nice gesture but he doesn't have to tell me his every move.

I showered and got ready to go see if they had a room for me. The bathroom still smelled like him. He has this scent that lingers it's like a sweet mix of sex and danger. Yet again I couldn't get him out of my head. This man is going to be the death of me.

When I got to down to the desk the concierge informed me that Mr. Batista had already stopped by this morning and let them know I would be staying with him. So they let my room go. Really? Wasn't that nice of him.

I drove to the arena and as soon as I got there he was standing in catering. Before I could get a word out he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek. Then he proceeds to tell me in front of Randy and Cody and Ted that he missed me and he's glad I'm there.

I mean WTF? I'm not sure what kind of games he's playing now but it's just a matter of time before it gets back to my sister or worse Hunter.

So now I'm standing in front of him and all the things I wanted to say are gone from my head. He's looking at me like I have three heads and all I can think about is kissing him again. God what's wrong with me?

Oh god he's leaning down he's going to try to kiss me again. I should stop him, yeah I should stop him. But his lips are so…….

I feel like I'm floating. What is it about his kiss that renders me utterly powerless. I couldn't stop this if I wanted to.

"I've been thinking about doing that all day."

"Dave…."

"I wanted to kiss you goodbye this morning but I didn't want to wake you."

"Dave why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Acting like we're some kind of couple in front of your friends. Why did you tell the hotel that I didn't need a room? Why do you keep kissing me when we're not working?"

"Bri,I like you a lot. I don't really have a way with words so I guess kissing you his my way of showing you just how much I like you."

"Um,wow."

"I'm sorry I crossed the line. It won't happen again."

Here goes nothing, you have to tell him you like him too or he's gonna walk away.

"I like you too."

"What?"

"I said I like you too. This is just weird you know I never in a million years thought I would even have more then a 2 minute conversation with you and then this work thing happened and I really like kissing you. Now kissing you is all I think about."

"I want to take you out tonight."

"You mean like on a date?"

"Well that's what people who like each other do right?"

"Yeah ok a date. You can pick me up in our room at 8."

I'm going on a date with Dave. I'm doin' my happy dance. What am I going to wear? Nothing too slutty cause I don't want him to think I'm easy but nothing conservative I mean I'm not a nun.

_**Thanks for the reviews. I promise the next chapter no beating around the bush. Things are going to heat up.**_


	6. Date Night Desires

_**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content. I tried to keep it kind of PG13 but it ended up kind of rated R.**_

**Bri's POV**

It's 7:45 and Dave is going to be here soon. I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be. I had a nice relaxing bath, my make up looks good and my hair is actually doing what it's supposed to. This might turn out to be a good night after all. He didn't say where we're going so I hope this dress is ok. One last finishing touch with my earrings and I'm ready.

There's the door he's here. There's no turning back now. Ok I just got I'm nervous my hand is shaking reaching for the door.

**Dave's POV**

I've never been nervous to go on a date in my life. Get it together Batista it's just Bri. The hard parts over you already told her how you feel. Here goes nothing she's opening the door.

"Hi, you're right on time."

"You look amazing"

"Thank you"

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Ok this seems to be going well so far. I hope she likes what I planned for her. She is such a special girl and she deserves to be treated like a queen.

Since we've been working together I appreciate her more everyday. She is so caring and she is always putting me first at work making sure our schedule doesn't interfere with my time with my daughter. I think that's what made me fall in love with her.

Shit! Did I just say I love her? Back it down Dave, love is a strong word and you haven't said it to anyone since Angie. Let's just take it slow and see how tonight goes.

"So are you ready to see your surprise?"

"Yes"

"Ok close your eyes."

"Eyes closed"

"Open them."

"Dave it's beautiful! Did you do all this yourself?"

"I'd love to say so but I had some help"

She likes it. Alright Batista we're doing ok.

Bri's POV

I can not believe this place. I never knew a golf course could be so beautiful. All the lights and flowers it's amazing. He really did all this for me? I could get used to this.

"So what's on the menu tonight?"

"Seafood, I know it's your favorite."

"Dave, you really didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did, I told you I like you ...a lot and I like to do nice things for people I like a lot."

"You're spoiling me Batista I could get used to this."

"Good I want you to get used to this. You deserve it."

This food is out of this world and he is being so attentive. I'm really not used to being treated like this. I have never had a boyfriend that treated me this good.

Wow! Did I just call him my boyfriend? Slow down girl. Its just dinner he's not proposing.

……..Look at the time. We've been out here for 3 hours. Time really fly's when I'm with Dave.

"Well thank you for a wonderful dinner. Do you think maybe we should be getting back now?"

"Yes, because it's such a long walk back to our room."

He giggled. I think I like it when he giggles. I need to remind myself to make him do it more.

Um, he's reaching for my hand. He's going to hold my hand. Yup he's holding my hand. Something else I need to remind myself I like. I really need to get hold of this school girl crush thing or I might ask him if he wants to go to my parent's garage and make out…lol"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I thought we could maybe watch a movie and you can get out of those shoes that look like they are killing you."

"Sounds great."

"Well we're here. Ladies first."

He is such a gentleman. OMG! Look at this room. It's even more beautiful then the golf course.

"You like it?"

"Dave, why did you do all this?"

"I had a feeling I wasn't going to want this night to end."

"You really didn't have….."

Oh there are those lips again. A little more forceful this time but I like it. I like the hand in my hair. The lips are moving…Umm to my neck... I think my legs are going to collapse.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Oh god please no don't stop. Why are the words not coming out of my mouth?

"Bri?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Come on shake your head or something acknowledge him. Come on you can at least whisper.

"Don't stop"

Dave's POV

God she tastes so good. I really need to get control. I don't want her to think this is all I wanted from her. Is she? She is she's unbuttoning my shirt.

"Do you want to go to the bed?"

"Yes"

Ok this is it. This is going to happen. Maybe I should ask her again I don't want any misunderstandings here ….and there goes my belt. Ask her stupid!

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"Dave, I have wanted this since the first time you touched me in your dressing room."

Bri's POV

This feels sooooo good. Every nerve in my body is tingling. His body is incredible I never realized just how many muscles he actually has.

When did his clothes come off? When did _my_ clothes come off? Why is he stopping?

"I need to go get some protection, I'll be right back."

"If you're worried about me getting pregnant I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure cause I have some……"

Dave's POV

Ok no condom, no problem I know she's not gonna give me a STD or anything and I trust her if she says she's on the pill then she is. Wow the site of her naked is too much I'm gonna lose it before we even get started.

Settle down Batista. You need to be gentle with her she's not some ring rat you picked up after a show. God I need her so bad.

"Are you ready?"

"Stop stalling Dave."

I don't want to hurt her she is so tight.

"Dave, NOW!"

Alright Dave give her what she wants. Look at her she can't get enough. I love this side of her. She's adjusted to my size she's more relaxed. I love it that she's telling me what she wants. If she keeps talking like this I'm going to lose it real quick.

Bri's POV

I am spiraling out of control. Just the feel of his weight on me could send me over the edge. Now that I've adjusted to him I can't get enough. I really need to maybe back it down I don't want to scare him or to make him think I'm a freak. It's been a long time for me I'm sure by now he can tell that. I don't care. I do think he likes it that I'm telling him what I like. Every time I talk his muscles jump like he's getting chills. I can tell he needs his release but he's waiting for me. What a gentleman. I just don't want to let go yet I want to savor the moment but I can't help it I need this release.

"Dave, I'm close."

"I wanna hear it. Tell me how good it feels."

That's all I needed. I'm screaming on the inside and I think I'm screaming on the outside too. He said he wanted to hear it. My mind is totally blank right now. The only thing I can concentrate on is him moving inside me.

Is he grunting? OMG! Is he…. Oh boy he is. Yup he did not pull out. It's ok your on the pill no worries it'll be fine just enjoy this moment.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm good. My legs feel like jello."

"You are so beautiful."

"You're just saying that because we're in bed naked."

"I am not. Before today I got to see how beautiful you were on the outside and tonight I got to see how beautiful you are on the inside."

"You got the prize Batista you can stop sweet talking me now."

"I would have waited a lifetime for that prize."

"I'm sleepy Dave."

"Me too can I hold you?"

"Only if you promise never to let me go."

"I promise."


	7. What A Day

Dave's POV

I've been trying to call Bri all day why isn't she answering? I still don't understand why Vince pulled her off the road. Come on Bri answer please.

"Hello?"

"Bri, baby I've been trying you all day are you ok?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 3 in the afternoon why?"

"I had no idea, I felt sick when I got up this morning so I lay back down and now it's 3?"

"Do you think you have the flu?"

"Yeah I guess. When are you flying out here?"

"My flight is in 2 hours I should be there by seven."

"I'll come get you."

"No, I'll get a car and drive to you."

"Dave its fine I'll come to get you."

"Brianna Rose Mcmahon I'm a big boy I can drive myself. I will be there soon you just relax and when I get there I'll take care of you."

"Ok, I'm too tired to argue."

"I'm hanging up."

"I'll see you soon. Have a safe flight."

Sick huh? Well I will be the most loving ….what ever I am this week. Why won't she just put a label on what we are? I mean we have been dating for months. She's my girlfriend dammit and this week we're gonna put a label on this relationship. I love her and it's time she knows it.

Bri's POV

I feel like absolute crap. No, crap is too good for how I feel. I feel like straight ass. This has to be the flu, but I don't have a fever. Can you have the flu without a fever? Ugh! Not again I'm so sick of throwing up it's been every day for a week. Maybe its food poisoning. It's got to be food poisoning. I'll just take a little nap before Dave gets here.

Dave's POV

What a shitty fight. I can't wait to see my baby I hope she feels better. Why does she have the longest driveway in the world? I guess I'll leave my bags out here till later.

The key, where did she hide the key? Ah under the mat really Bri do you want someone to break in?

"Bri, I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm up here."

"Hey, you ok? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No but will your drive me to the drugstore for medicine?"

"How bout I just go for you."

"No, I can do it just help me up. I have nothing left in me to throw up so I should be fine till we get back."

I should have told her no and came by myself. She should not be here she should be home in bed.

"Bri, what do you need? Maybe some pepto or some kind of anti-nausea pill?"

"Pepto is fine, I need to get something else while were here I'll be right back.

Where is she going? To the chick aisle? Great what now she has her period too? This is gonna be a great week.

"I'm ready."

"What is that?"

"It's an ovulation predictor kit."

"Are we trying to have a baby?"

"NO! I have to start new pills and I'm never regular so I need to know when I ovulate so I can take them."

"Ok."

New pills huh? Get some condoms dummy you are too old to be raising babies again.

"Hey babe, do you have a condom preference?"

"A what?"

"Condoms, you're changing pills we need some kind of protection till you get back on track right?"

"Um,ok yeah.I don't have a preference what ever you like is fine."

"Magnums it is…."

"That's the first time I have laughed in days. I needed that."

Bri's POV

Thank God I'm feeling better. I think the fresh air did me good. I'm so glad Dave is here. I missed him so much; I guess I took for granted all the time we had together on the road. I really need to talk to my dad about getting back out there.

"Thank you for driving me to get medicine."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for belittling my manhood in the middle of the drug store. Lol."

There's that giggle again. God I love this man. Yes world I love this man.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"How bout if _you're_ hungry we just order something. I promised I'd take care of you when I got here."

"Ok, the menus are in the kitchen order me something light. I'll be back I'm gonna go put on jammies."

"Make sure they're the sexy ones I like you know the flannel with the penguins."

Request granted flannel with penguins. I hope he likes that that I'm wearing his beater with them.

Oh, I'd better take this ovulation test before I go back down so I don't forget it later.

I'll leave it up here till I go to bed and check it then.

Dave's POV

I have no idea what to order her. Salad maybe? That sounds good I'll go with salad.

Ok, dinner is ordered. Time to relax.

"Well, I put on my sexy jammies for you. You like?"

"I love them and I'm going to love them more when I'm taking them off you."

"Slow down tiger, those magnums burning a hole in your pocket?"

"You're hilarious."

"I try."

"Come here and kiss me."

"Dave, I'm sick you do not want what I have."

"I'll take my chances."

"Alright but if you get sick it's not my fault."

"Shut up and kiss me Brianna."

"I love it when your forceful…Was that? Yup the foods here. Saved by the bell."

"Yeah well he's not getting a tip now."

Bri's POV

I guess I will get some plates and drinks while Dave is changing. I should ask him where he wants to eat. He probably wants to sit in front of the t.v. Sports Center is on.

"DAVE…..!"

Is that the doorbell? Who the hell is at my door at 9 pm?

"Steph, Hunter…what are you guys doing here?"

"Dad said you were sick so we thought we'd come see if you needed anything. Do you have company? Whose car is out there?"

Oh this is going to be bad. This is not how I wanted to tell my family about Dave.

"Um…well…it's um…."

"Babe, did you call me…SHIT!"

Hunters POV

Babe? Did he just call her Babe? I will fucking kill him. He's in pajamas. Is this fucker planning on staying the night?

"Shit is right. Man what the fuck are you doing here? And why are you in pajamas?"

"Look Hunter, I wanted to tell you about us but Bri wanted to wait to see where the relationship went."

"I should punch you in your fucking face man because it'll hurt less then when Vince does it. And you know Vince is going to shit a brick when he finds out. I can't believe this Dave."

"Hunt I didn't plan this. It just happened. We clicked when we were working together and it's not something I wanted to give up."

"Are you being faithful to her? Cause if your not you're a dead man."

"Yes, of course I am. I love her."

Bri's POV

"Steph did he just say he loves me?"

"Is that the first time he said it?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Dave is in love with you. Isn't that like an oxymoron? You know…Dave in love."

"Steph I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure if it was going to be more then a fling."

"It's ok but you know you're gonna have to tell Mom and Dad and when you do the shit is gonna hit the fan."

"I know…"

Dave's POV

This is fucking insane. Maybe I should tell Vince and deal with it before someone else tells him. I'll do that in the morning.

"Listen guys we were about to have dinner do you want to stay and eat?"

"No man thanks but we need to get going. We just stopped on our way home to make sure she was ok and it looks like you got that covered."

"Hunt I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Vince. I'm going to tell him myself tomorrow."

"Yeah man no worries. But Dave know this man if you hurt her anything I have ever done to you in the ring will not compare to the hurt I will put on you then. Come on Steph lets go."

"I need to use the restroom first ok."

Steph's POV

Wow what a night. Dave Batista is dating my sister. How did I miss this? I wonder if they're fucking? On second thought I don't want to know ...gross.

I wonder if she has Q-tips? Damn I'm dropping everything. What is this? OMG! Is it …It is it's a fucking pregnancy test. This can not be hers. She wouldn't put herself in that situation. Would she? No it can't be her's.

"Bri …what one of your friends is pregnant?"

"What? I don't have any pregnant friends."

"Well someone left a pregnancy test in your bathroom."

"That's not a pregnancy test it's an ovulation predictor. I'm starting new pills and I need to know when I ovulate."

"Sweetie I had two babies I know what a pregnancy test looks like and clearly in this window here it says pregnant."

"Batista you're a fucking dead man. Steph lets go"


	8. Decisions

Dave's POV

Pregnant? Did she just say pregnant? Why wouldn't she tell me if she thought she was pregnant? This is crazy it must be a mistake. She's crying, don't stand there stupid go to her.

"Bri, is it true? Are we going to have a baby?"

"I must have taken a pregnancy test by mistake. There were two in the box with the ovulation test. Dave I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"Shhh, don't cry. Maybe it's a mistake let's go take the other one and see what it says first."

"Ok."

Be supportive Dave. It's probably a mistake. She'll take the other test it'll be negative and everything will be fine. No need to stress. But what if it's positive? Am I ready for this? I'm too old to be a dad again I have grandchildren. Here she comes and she's still crying. Ok stupid go comfort her.

"Here, you look at it I can't."

"It's um, it's positive."

"Dave this is a fucking train wreck. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do? I mean we've never talked about the possibility of kids. But I do know I love you and I will stand by what ever decision you make."

"I have never in my life thought I would ever have to make a decision that involved aborting my child. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. This is insane."

"We can get through this Bri."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Would you hate me if I didn't want to keep it?"

"I told you I'd stand by you. This is your body and ultimately your decision to make."

"If it was your decision would you keep it?"

"Yeah, but it's not … so only you can decide what's right for you."

Bri's POV

A baby? Am I ready to be a mother? This is crazy. If I keep this baby my dad is going to kill Dave.

"If I…..If _we _keep the baby are you prepared to deal with my dad and Shane?"

"Bri let me explain something to you. I don't give my heart away easily. I haven't said I love you to anyone but my mom and daughters since I was married to Angie but earlier when I said I loved you I meant it and will fight to the death for the people I love. If that means squaring off with your dad and Shane or even Hunter then I'll do it."

"You're the most amazing man. I love you so much Dave."

"Oh, baby don't cry. It's all going to work out. I promise."

"I just don't know what I want. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No it doesn't you have a lot to think about right now. You know you never ate your dinner are you still hungry?"

"No I'm just tired."

"Then let's go to bed."

This is not how I imagined this night going. I thought after dinner we would come up here and have sex and I would fall asleep in his arms like always. I never in a million years thought I would be laying awake at 4 in the morning thinking about keeping my baby while Dave is sleeping with his hand protectively on my belly. I know he said he will support me but I can see what decision he wants me to make.

Dave's POV

I can not get the thought of this baby out of my head. Before today my daddy days were over. My girls are grown, no more changing diapers or 2 am feedings. I was happy with that. But the thought of this baby growing inside her makes me want to do it all over again. I really hope she makes the decision to keep it. I can't wait to see her belly grow and fell our baby kick. I need to talk to her she can not have an abortion.

I need to get up and maybe go for a run or something. I can't lay here anymore.

"Hey, you're awake?"

"Yeah I'm gonna go for a run. Listen I had sometime to think and when I get back I really want to sit down and talk, ok?

"Sure"

Bri's POV

This can not be good. Dave always runs when he's upset. He wants to talk. Does this mean he wants to tell me to have an abortion?

This is such a mess. Could I forgive myself if I abort this baby? Can I be responsible for someone else if I have it? I need a shower maybe that will help.

I haven't looked at my naked body in the mirror in a while. My body is changing my boobs are a little bigger my belly's a little softer. How pregnant am I? I can't be more than a month. Can I? Let's see I missed a pill last month and then doubled up like I'm supposed to. I guess it could have happened then. The only other time it could have been was …Oh My God! Could it be? Could I be 4 months pregnant? I'd been on the pill a whole month before we had sex the first time. Ugh! It could have been anytime. I really need to see a doctor.

Sounds like Dave's back. Get it together girl, go listen to what he has to say and then tell him your decision.

"How was your run?"

"Good. But you showered without me. I'm sad."

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk."

"Ok, well I know I told you it was your decision about the baby but ..."

"Spit it out Dave, you know what you want to say so say it. We need to get this out on the table so we know how to deal with it."

"Right, I want you to have the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah I can't live with myself if I just let you make the decision to take our child away without saying a word. So now that I've said it. Did you make a decision?"

"I wanna keep it. I want to have our baby."

He's smiling. That's good right.

"We're gonna have a baby. I'm gonna be a dad again 40. I guess I need to call my mom and the girls. Oh Shit …"

"What?"

"We have to tell your dad."

"Yeah, first we need to tell him we're dating. We can tell both of our families about the baby after I see a doctor and find out how far I am."

"Good idea."

LATER THAT DAY

Bri's POV

"Are you ready for this?"

"It's now or never. I'm sure he's either going to hit me or fire me. But there's always TNA right"

"He's not going to fire you. I don't think he'll hit you either. I'm an adult I can make my own decisions. He got over Steph being with Hunter he can get over this too."

"I'm sure I'm not the guy your parents wanted you to spend the rest of your life with."

Rest of my life? I'm trying to get through the next couple months. He needs to slow down.

"Come on, it's now or never."

"Let's get it over with."

God I hope my dad doesn't hit him.

"Any body home? Your favorite daughter is here."

"There's my baby girl …and Dave. What are you doing at my house Dave?"

"Hi Vince, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Dave if this is about work. I'm sorry you came all the way here but I really don't like to do business at the house."

"It's not about work. Could we just go somewhere for a minute."

Linda's POV

Something is going on here and I'm about to get to the bottom of it.

"Sweetie, we missed you. Dad said you were sick. Are you ok now?"

"I'm good, I guess it was the flu or something."

"So how do you like being off the road and back in the office?"

"I really want to get back out there. I kind of miss it."

"Is it the road or is it _someone_ on the road you miss?"

I can tell from her silence that she wants to tell me what's on her mind.

"You know Bri if there's something on you mind you can talk to me about it. You've always been able to talk to me. That makes your sister jealous."

"Thanks. I really do appreciate you always listening. And I will tell you what's going I just need some time."

"I'm here when you're ready."

Dave's POV

Just put it all on the table Dave. Tell him you love his daughter and there is nothing he can do to stop you. Then brace for impact.

"What did you need to talk to me about Dave?"

"It's about Bri."

"Ok, how does my daughter have anything to do with you?"

"We're dating …"

Get ready Batista if he's gonna hit you it's gonna be now.

"You're WHAT?"

"We've been dating for about 4 months. She wanted to wait to tell you incase it didn't work out. I love her Vince and I thought it's time to tell you. I don't want to hide the relationship anymore."

"You love her? That's wonderful Dave, tell me do you love her like you loved Rebecca or how bout Kelly or Candice or do you love her like you loved Melina?"

"I didn't love any of them. Look I know you think I'm a womanizer and I'm sure you think I'm not good enough for your daughter. I know your going to say you don't want us together but I'm not giving up that easy Vince. I will fight for her."

"Ya know Dave I admire you for coming to me man to man. I am not under any circumstances happy about this and believe me I will not hold my tongue where you are concerned but if my baby girl is happy then I will tolerate it. It's just a matter of time before you fuck up and when you do I will unleash hell on your ass. Do you understand?"

"Understood."

Vince's POV

He's dating my daughter. This is just fucking great. He's a 40 year old womanizer with 2 ex- wives, 2 kids and grandchildren. This is not what she needs in her life. I swear if he hurts her I will fucking kill him.

"So Bri, Dave here tells me you're dating?"

"Dating? That's great Bri."

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are ok with it."

"Shane and Marissa are coming for dinner do you guys want to join us?"

"Really mom you don't have to do that we just wanted to stop by."

"It's not trouble at all we miss you."

Look at her looking at him like she needs his approval to have dinner with her family. He will not control her I won't let it happen.

"Of course they'll stay for dinner. Right Dave?"

"Yeah, dinner sounds great."

Dave's POV

Well this is not as bad as I thought. There was no blood shed that's always good. I really don't want to have dinner with her family but I don't want to give Vince anymore of a reason to hate me.

"Dave would you get the door please?"

"Sure no problem."

"Hey Shane, Marissa how's it going?"

"Dave what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"Hey there son, did you hear? Dave and your sister are dating."

"Really?"

This is wonderful. It's going to be gang up on Dave night. But its ok I promised her I would stand up to both of them and I will.

"There's my baby sister. What's shaken bacon?"

"Hi Shane, please put me down."

"Put you down? Absolutely not! I haven't seen you in weeks I think you need a body slam or maybe a suplex from your big brother. Just so you remember whose boss."

"Come on Shane put me down. I'm not playing."

"Put her down Shane."

"Relax Big Man she's my sister we play like this all the time. When she sees me she knows its coming."

"Shane I'm going to ask you one more time PUT HER DOWN!"

"Or what Dave are you gonna beat my ass in my dads house? That would be very bad for your career."

"Alright, body slam it is"

"Put her down Shane … She's pregnant"

Hunter? When the fuck did he get here?


	9. Long Distance Relationship

_**Just so you know this chapter contains Strong Sexual Content.**_

Bri's POV

Well it's been an interesting couple of weeks. My dad is pretending to be nice to Dave now that he knows I'm pregnant. But it's perfectly clear that he wants to kill him. Shane on the other hand is not even trying to hide his hatred for him. He is making his work life hell but Dave is taking it in stride because he said he won't let Shane get the upper hand.

I feel like it's been forever since I've seen Dave. He's only had 3 days off in the last 3 weeks and he spent two of them in Tampa with his mom and daughter. I know I have no right to be jealous but I need him right now too.

I have so much to do before the baby comes and Dave's never home. Home who am I kidding? Home for Dave is in Tampa and Home for me is here in Connecticut. I don't know how much more of the long distance relationship I can take.

He's flying in today for a mandatory staff meeting and then he has five days off that I had to beg Shane for. My brother needs to understand that I'm almost five months pregnant and I need my baby's father.

Five months already, I can't believe it. I love this baby more every time I look at my belly or I feel him kick. I keep calling it a him it just feels natural but I will be happy with a girl. I know Dave really wants a son but I'm sure he will be happy with a girl too.

I have a sonogram tomorrow. I'm so glad Dave will be here for it. I'm hoping he will want to help me get the nursery together too. Steph has helped me with some things but it's not the same.

Well it's time to pick Dave up from the airport. Steph offered to bring him since she will already be there but I need to see him. I need to hug him. I need to feel his arms around me. Why am I crying? My hormones are out of control lately.

The airport is so crowded. There is a mob of people waiting here. Why does the airport always leak it when a group of WWE stars are flying in together?

Ugh! I can't see anyone with all these people. I need to scoot to the front. Ok, I see Cody and Ted. There is Steph and Hunter. Where is Dave?

"Hey Hunt, have you seen Dave?"

"Yeah he's not off the plane yet."

"Thanks"

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just anxious to see Dave."

"Well I think that might be him coming out in that crowd of people over there. Come on let's get you to your man."

These people are looking at me like they're gonna beat my ass for getting in front of them. Let's see if he notices I'm here.

"Excuse me Mr. Batista, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure one sec …Oh My God baby you're here."

Dave's POV

I'm so glad she's here. Careful of the belly Dave don't hurt her. Look at how much she's changed in a few weeks.

"I have missed you so much. How is the munchkin?"

"Good, He's really kicking a lot now."

"I wanna hear everything but let's get out of here first please."

I need to get myself together. I've never had a hard on in the middle of an airport before.

"Dave are you ok?"

"I'm having a little problem right now."

"What kind of problem?"

"Come here, hug me."

"Dave! Please tell me that's not your dick poking me."

"There's a hotel here you wanna get a room?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"I want to go. I promise I'll give you all the sex you want when we get home."

"Alright, I guess I can wait a few minutes."

Bri's POV

I'm so glad he doesn't find me repulsing. I've been so horny lately I can not wait to get him in bed. He's going to have to wait a little longer then a few minutes though. I guess I should tell him he has to go right to the office.

"Babe, you're gonna have to suppress that urge for a little while because we need to go to the office our meeting is in 30 minutes."

"Noooooo! Really?"

"Better to get it over with now and then we can go home and get to know each other again. I have to watch you on T.V. to remember what your body looks like."

"Well tell your brother to lighten up on the schedule."

"I got you five days off. I'm doing what I can."

"I know, I just want to make sure I'm close to home when its time for the baby to come. I need to talk to Vince about that today."

"So are you staying here the whole five days or do you have to go home?"

"My mom took Athena to San Francisco for two weeks so I'm all yours."

"How often are you going to be here once the baby is born?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one."

"I'm going to be here as often as I can. No one ever said this was going to be easy Bri. I have responsibilities in Tampa too."

"Ok, I'm done with this conversation now."

Dave's POV

Why is she making this more complicated then it needs to be? I will spend as much time with the baby as I can. I can't just uproot Athena in her senior year because Bri wants me here 24/7. Once Athena is out of high school and in college I will spend all my time here with her and the baby.

I really don't want to go to this fucking meeting. It's the same shit every time. Don't abuse the wellness policy, make sure you show up for all your appearances oh and this one should include don't knock up my daughter. I'm sure Shane will have something smart to say. And I get to sit and listen to how they are going to give Rey the title because he doesn't have a scheduling conflict like I do.

"How long is this thing supposed to last?"

"I don't know"

"Are you mad at me now?"

"No"

"Come on Bri. Stop this. It's ridiculous you're acting like I don't want to be with you and the baby."

"I said I was done talking about it."

"Whatever."

Yup same old shit with the occasional smartass remark from Shane. A lot of people seemed shocked to see Bri pregnant. I didn't realize how many people didn't know. They we're even more shocked to find out I'm the father. At least Vince worked out my schedule for the last month of the pregnancy. Now if I can just get Bri to stop pouting about where I'm going to live this day might just get back on track.

Bri's POV

I can't wait for this day to be over. I was so excited this morning now I don't even want to see him.

"Babe, please come here."

"No, I'll pass."

"Bri please. I'm sorry I know you're stressed about this living situation but once Athena graduates it will be different I promise."

"It is what it is Dave. Linda raised me and Steph and Shane while my dad was constantly on the road so this is no different right?"

"It will all work out. You and the baby can always fly to Tampa to be with me when I have to be there."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Yup, you want to show me the nursery and give me my Honey Do List?"

"I guess."

This is so stupid. I don't want to argue with him I just want to spend time with him.

"So do you like the color? Hunter painted it."

"I like it he did a great job. Remind me to thank him."

"Him and Steph have been a big help but he said the crib was on you he's put two together already."

"I will do it tomorrow after your appointment."

"Ok, you want some dinner or something?"

"Are you on the menu?

"Dave …"

"You promised me all the sex I wanted once we got home. You can't go back on your word."

"I lied"

God I want him so bad but he shouldn't be rewarded for pissing me off. Ugh! Maybe I'll overlook it this once.

"Take off your clothes"

"What?"

"You heard me Batista take off your clothes. NOW!"

Dave's POV

I knew she couldn't be mad at me for long. Good thing I didn't wear too many clothes. She looks like she's gonna rip them off me. Wait maybe I should slow down and let her do that. Why isn't she getting naked?

"So are you going to take your clothes off or am I going to have to take them off with my teeth?"

"My clothes are going to stay on for now"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I make the rules."

"Just what are the rules?"

"You get rewarded when you do something good."

"Like?"

"Like, empty the trash."

"But I'm naked."

"I don't have neighbors."

This is so kinky I love it. Here I go out back naked with the trash. This is definitely something new for me.

"Ok, I did it so what's my reward?"

Is she getting on her knees? Oh god yes she is. I forgot how good her mouth feels. Oh yeah she's taking it all. I'm not gonna last very long if she keeps this up.

"Come on Davey don't be shy let me hear it. Tell me how good it feels."

"It feels…so… Uh...don't stop."

"Come on you gotta give me more then that."

"Use your hands stroke it. Yeah like that."

"You like that?"

"Ahhhh…yeah."

"Good then you can have more when your do your next chore."

Where is she going? What the fuck!

"Bri!"

"There are some clothes in the bathroom that need to be picked up."

I swear if the head wasn't sooo good I would have had her naked on the bed 15 minutes ago. But I'll play along … for a little while.

"Ok, the clothes are picked up."

Yeah suck it. I wonder where she learned that. This is some straight porn star shit. Never have I ever had head this good.

"You gotta talk to me Dave or I'm gonna stop."

"No don't stop …Suck it harder. Please baby don't stop. Yeah …"

Shit I can't even form word right now. That thing she does with her tongue is amazing. I wanna shove it down her throat.

"Umm …take it all."

"You're being such a good boy Dave … but you have one more chore."

"What is it I'll do anything."

"Anything"

"Yeah"

"Make me cum."

Fucking right. These clothes need to go. Wow there is just something about a naked pregnant woman that is so sexy. Her nipples are so hard I gotta suck on them.

"Umm .."

"You like that baby."

"Yeah"

"I wanna taste you."

"Hurry Dave I need you."

"You taste so sweet."

"Dave I need you inside me."

She is so warm and tight. God I love this woman.

"You like that baby?"

"Don't stop Dave I'm so close."

"Talk to me. Tell me what you want."

"Oh god fuck me Dave …Don't stop … I'm … I'm …Ahhhhh"

"Yeah that's it. You feel good baby?"

"Yes"

"Good cause I'm about to … Im gonna cum baby …Ohhhh …Ummm"

That was the most incredible sex I have ever had. Look at her she's so beautiful falling asleep. I want to see this every night. I need to do something so we can be together without all this traveling bullshit. While I'm here this week I need to buy a ring. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want her to be my wife.


	10. It's A ?

_**Thank You Kellia Girl and Thecatchisdeadliest for your reviews. I hope this story ends up being everything you wanted it to be.**_

_**A/N : I haven't said this is a while I do not own anyone from WWE. I only own Bri. So once again Please Vince don't sue me.**_

Dave's POV

Damn morning already? Why can't I sleep in just one day?

Look at her, she's so peaceful. I can't wait to see our baby at the sonogram today. But first I have to make some phone calls.

"Come on man answer the phone."

"God damn man what?"

"Hey, can you get Vince and meet me at the jewelry store near your house?"

"I guess, and why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to wake Bri."

"Alright man give me like 15 minutes I'll see you there."

I'll just leave her a note and be on my way.

Bri's POV

So I woke up and Dave is not here. He did leave me a really sweet note though. I guess I will just get my shower and get ready for my appointment till he gets back.

I can't imagine why he needed to work out now but whatever.

Dave's POV

"I'm so glad you guys could meet me here."

"Dave why did you have Hunter drag me to a jewelry store?"

"Well, they say the third times a charm right? I figured I didn't ask the fathers of my first two wives if I had permission to marry them and look how those marriages turned out."

"You want to ask my permission to marry Bri? Are you fucking crazy? Why would I give you my permission to ruin my daughter's life?"

"Vince I'm going to do this with or without your blessing. I just think it would mean more to Bri to know you are ok with it."

"Fuck, come one let's get this over with."

"See Hunter I told you he'd come around."

Bri's POV

What is taking him so long? He better be back here in time for this appointment. He looses track of time when he's working out. I want to call and remind him but I don't want him to think I'm checking up on him. I'll just call Steph and have her remind him.

"Hello"

"Hey sis can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Can you remind Dave that our sonogram appointment is in two hours and he's gonna need to come home and shower first."

"Um I could do that if I knew where he was."

"He's not at your house working out with Hunter?"

"No …"

"He lied to me."

"Hunter left with Dad like an hour and a half ago."

"I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sure he has a good explanation for where he went."

"I'm not playing games with him Steph if he's lying to me now how many other times has he lied?"

"Bri this is your hormones working overtime calm down."

"I'll call you back."

Dave's POV

I have never spent so much time picking out a piece of jewelry in my life. I'm glad Vince was here if it wasn't for him I would not have know that her favorite is princess cut. I also would not have known that she does not like plain bands. I can't wait to ask her. Hunter suggested that I do it at dinner tonight. I think that's a great idea. Shit look at the time I gotta get back so we can go to the doctors.

Ok, why is she standing on the porch? She looks pissed.

"Hey baby. Let me just grab a shower and we can get going."

"How was your workout?"

"Good. How was sleeping in?"

"You don't smell like you've been working out."

"Babe your crazy. Give me ten minutes ok."

Bri's POV

I can't believe he's lying to my face. As soon as we get done with this appointment his ass is mine.

"I'm ready. You excited?"

"Yeah"

"Come on Babe we're going to see our baby today and this time it won't look like a peanut or a seahorse. Plus I have a surprise for you when we get there."

"Great"

"Bri, did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know did you?"

"Um, I don't think so."

He doesn't think so. Who does he think he's fooling?

Dave's POV

I'm kind of nervous. I hope she likes her surprise. I thought it would be nice to have a 4D Ultrasound so we can actually see what the baby looks like.

They are calling her name. It's time to find out if we are having a son or a daughter.

They are measuring the baby and checking everything before they do the 4D part. The tech said that everything looks good.

"Ms. McMahon are you ready to see your baby?"

"Isn't that what we're looking at?"

"Well yes but we are also doing a 4D ultrasound today. I'm going to turn it on and you will be able to see what your baby will look like when it's born right down to dimples."

"Really, that's incredible."

"That's your surprise Bri. I called this morning and set this up. They never had anything like this when my girls were born and I thought if it's available then we should have it."

"That was sweet Dave thank you."

The tech went on to show us the baby from the head down. We could even count the fingers and toes. It has a chin dimple like me and it has Bri's nose and lips. It was amazing we could see it breathing and sucking its thumb.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

This is it the moment of truth. I'm prepared to hear it's a girl. I think that's all I can make.

"Bri, do you want to know?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous."

"Ok Mom and Dad it's a Boy."

A son, I'm going to have a son. I know I shouldn't be crying buy I can't help it.

"We're having a son Bri."

"I know he's amazing. Dave don't cry you're gonna make me cry."

Bri's POV

Wow a baby boy. I didn't know it was possible to love another person this much.

I know I'm mad at Dave right now but I can't help but to want to share this moment with him.

"I can't stop looking at these pictures."

"Pretty amazing huh?"

"I think he looks like you Dave."

"I'll tell you he looks like Lani when she was born."

"Do you think that since we know it's a boy we should give him a name now?"

"Yeah, you have any ideas? I didn't name either one of the girls. My family isn't really good with names I mean I'm named after my dad and my sister is named after my mom."

"So does that mean you don't want him named after you?"

"I don't know can we keep that on the back burner and talk about other names first?"

"Sure"

"You know we can name him Vince I'm sure your dad would love that."

"Vincent Bautista …Um no."

"But we can call him Vinny B."

"Lol … Hell No!"


	11. Saying Yes

Bri's POV

I really don't want to go to this dinner. I realize I have no choice but I'm so tired not to mention fat. I have nothing to wear. The place is gonna be full of Diva's in skanky outfits and I'm going to be wearing a dress that looks like it was made from my grandmas curtains. This is so stupid. Why are maternity clothes so ugly?

"Hon are you ready? We need to get going."

"You go, I'm staying home. You don't want to be seen with me anyway."

"Yes I do. I'm going to walk into that restaurant with the most beautiful woman there on my arm."

"I look like I'm wearing a tent."

"You barely look pregnant your being ridiculous."

"Ugh! Fine let's just get this over with. Wait I gotta pee first."

Dave's POV

I forgot how self conscious women are when they're pregnant. I can't wait to see her reaction when I ask her to marry me. This ring is burning a hole in my pocket. I can't wait till dinner I need to ask her now.

"Ok, I'm as ready as I'll ever …What are you doing?"

"I was tying my shoe string."

"You don't have shoe laces."

"You caught me."

"Dave is that a ring?"

"Yes, Bri I love you. I don't want to be without you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me?"

"Dave …"

Bri's POV

He's asking me to marry him? I think I'm going to pass out. I need to sit down.

"Dave, it's beautiful."

"Your dad helped me pick it out this morning. I was going to wait till dinner but I couldn't."

"Dave you really shouldn't have done this."

"So what do you think? Do you want to be my wife?"

Do I want to be his wife? Of course I want to be his wife. But would he be asking be if I wasn't having his baby? Do I really care? Come on get yourself together Brianna he's waiting for an answer.

Dave's POV

I'm getting a little nervous now she's not saying anything. Maybe she doesn't want to marry me. What if I did all this for nothing?

"Listen Bri, if you think this is too soon you don't have to give me an answer right now."

"It's just that …"

"Bri its ok please don't cry."

Great Dave you made her cry. This is not how I envisioned this night going.

"Come on Momma let me dry your tears. We'll talk about this later. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me. These are happy tears. You just caught me off guard."

"So you're happy?"

"I'm so happy. Dave, I would love to be your wife."

Bri's POV

He said my dad helped him pick the ring. Does that mean he's ok with me marrying Dave?

Here we go. It's show time. I can do this. I've been to hundreds of these company dinners this is no different. Except that I'm pregnant and with Dave and why is everyone staring at me?

"Dave I want to go home. Everyone is staring at me."

"They are staring because you look beautiful and they all want to be you."

"They're staring because I look like a beached whale."

"Come on, you can do this. There's your parents lets go talk to them."

Linda's POV

Here comes Bri and Dave. She looks beautiful. I'm so proud of her. Even though she's not biologically mine she will always be my baby girl. Thirty two years later I still can't believe her mother didn't want her.

"Vince, Bri and Dave are here."

"Good we can eat now."

"Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Yes"

"Can you believe our baby is having a baby?"

"No but Linda she's not a child she's thirty two years old."

"The two of them are going to make a beautiful baby."

"What does she see in him? He's an arrogant bastard."

"So are you Vince and I fell in love with you. I'm sure that she sees a different side of him. Why don't you just get to know him? You might just find that you like him."

"I know all I need to know. He's too old for her, he already has kids and he's a womanizer. That is not the man I wanted for my daughter."

"Shut up and smile here they come."

Bri's POV

I really want to crawl into a hole and die. I swear if one more person tells me how cute my baby bump is I'm going to punch them in the face. Why don't they just say what they are really thinking that I'm a fat cow?

"Hey, guys! Mom you look wonderful."

"Thank you sweetheart. You look beautiful."

"Where are Steph and Shane?"

"They're here somewhere."

"We have something to tell you guys. I want them to hear it too."

"Ok well let's go find them while your dad and Dave talk."

Dave's POV

Its ok Dave he's going to be your father in law have a damn conversation with him.

"Vince I want to thank you again for your help this morning."

"I did it for Bri. I don't like it but you make her happy and that's all I want for her."

"I appreciate that."

"How was her appointment today?"

"Good, the baby is right on track."

"Did you find out the sex?"

"Yes but she wants to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me Dave."

"I can't she swore me to secrecy."

"Tell me or I will put you in Hell in a Cell with Hunter and make him hurt you."

"You have to promise to act surprised."

"Ok fine."

"It's a boy."

"Another grandson that is wonderful."

Bri's POV

Well this night is not as bad as I thought it would be. Now that people have stopped staring I'm a little more relaxed. Dinner was good. Everyone is getting along. I guess it's time to tell everyone our news.

"Guy's, Dave and I have some news. Dave, do you want to tell them?"

"You can do it."

"Ok, well first we had our sonogram today and we're having a boy. And second we're getting married."

Why isn't anyone saying anything?

"Congratulations you two. Steph and I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks Hunter."

"Yeah Sis If he makes you happy I guess I can be happy for you. I'm also happy that you broke the tie on grandchildren and the boys won."

Dave's POV

This has turned out to be a good night. Bri seems so happy I will spend the rest of my life keeping her that way. I think I'm going to ask my fiancé to dance.

"You wanna dance."

"Sure if you don't that you might not be able to get your arms around me."

"We'll work something out."

"Dave, thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For giving me a son, for wanting to marry me even though I can be a bitch sometimes and for being my best friend."

"Your welcome. Do you remember the first time we danced?"

"Yup that's when you told me you enjoyed kissing me."

"I do enjoy kissing you. In fact I think I want to kiss you now."

"Here in front of all these people."

"What people from where I'm standing all I can see is me and you."

"Dave …"

"Shhh …"

Kissing her is amazing. I don't care who is watching us. Her lips are so soft and I love the way she moves her tongue and nips at my bottom lip.

"Dave …"

"What?"

"The song is over."


	12. Unexpected Guests

Bri's POV

I can't believe the nursery is really done. That's one thing to check off my list. I've been so stressed these past two and a half months with trying to get ready for the baby and planning the wedding.

Dave is coming home today. I haven't seen him in almost two weeks. I hate it when he has to leave the country. The good news is his schedule will slow down now that it's getting closer to my due date.

Steph and I are driving to the airport together. I can drive myself but Dave and Steph thought it would be safer if I went with her.

"Hey Mommy you ready to go get the guys?"

"Yup. I can't wait. I miss Dave so much."

"Don't worry soon enough he will have some real time off with you."

"Yeah"

Steph's POV

I hope she doesn't get mad when I tell her we need to stop and Dad's when we leave the airport. It's been so hard to keep this baby shower from her. Having the guys fly in today was the only way I could get her out of the house without her knowing.

"You gonna be ok walking to the terminal?"

"I'm fine Steph."

"Looks like were right on time people are coming off the plane."

Bri's POV

I can't wait to just get Dave and get home. My back is killing me.

There he is I wish I could run to him.

"Hey there stranger I missed you."

"I missed you too and my little man. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, my back hurts."

"It'll all be over soon baby."

"Yeah not soon enough."

Linda's POV

Everyone is arriving. She is going to be so surprised when she gets here. I invited her mother but she declined the invitation. I'm sure Bri would have liked to see her but there is nothing I can do about it.

I think I see Dave's mom coming up the Drive. I know he will be happy to see her and his Daughters. Looks like they brought someone else with them but I can't see who it is. Maybe a friend? I should go greet them.

"Hi Donna how are you?"

"I'm great, I hope you don't mind I brought an extra guest."

"No problem the more the merrier."

"You remember Dave's Ex- Wife Angie right?"

"Right."

His mother brought his ex- wife to his fiancé's baby shower? What in the hell was she thinking? I need to call Steph and give her a heads up.

"Come on answer."

"Hello"

"Stephanie listen to me. Dave's mother is here and she brought Angie with her."

"What?"

"I know. You need to figure out how to warn Dave before you get here."

"Ok, I'll think of something."

Steph's POV

How the hell am I going to warn him without her hearing me?

"Hunter, I need you to take Bri over there for a minute while I talk to Dave. I'll explain later."

"Ok what ever you say."

"Dave I need to talk to you."

"What's up Steph? Everything ready for the shower?"

"Um your mom is there."

"Great I miss her and the girls."

"She brought Angie with her."

"What?"

"My mom just called. I don't think this going to be good for Bri."

"Yeah, stall her for a minute so I can make a phone call."

Dave's POV

This is fucking great. Why in the hell would she bring her? She is up to something and I'm about to find out what.

"Mom!"

"Hi honey when will you be here?"

"Mom why is Angie there?"

"She is your best friend Dave I thought you might like to share this day with her."

"Mom Bri is my best friend and she and Angie do not get along. This is Bri's day and you had no right to bring her there."

"Relax DJ everything will be fine. This is your day too and you should be represented by your friends."

"Mom so help me god if anything happens It will not be pretty."

Bri's POV

Why am I looking at a display in the airport when we could be going home? Why is Dave on the phone instead of getting his bags I've seen them go by twice.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, we are leaving now here comes Dave."

I can not wait to get home. I need a heating pad for my back the baby must be laying on a nerve.

"Bri I hope you don't mind but I need to stop by dads really quick before I drop you off."

"Why? Please Steph I beg you take me home first."

"I'll be real quick. I promise."

Steph's POV

Alright, now how to get her out of the car and into the house?

"I'll be right back."

"Wait Steph I'll come too I need to see Vince."

"Ok, Hunter you gonna stay with Bri?"

"Actually I gotta pee so I'm coming too."

"Ok leave the pregnant girl alone in the car."

"I guess your coming to Momma."

Great we can get her in the house but what is gonna happen when she sees Angie?

Bri's POV

What are all these people doing here?

"SURPRISE"

What in the hell? A baby shower?

"Are you surprised baby?"

"Yeah, did you do this?"

"No your mom and Steph and Marissa did it."

"Wow"

"It was hard to keep the secret from you."

"Sorry"

There are so many people here and so many presents. I need to find my mom and thank her. I see Dave's mom and Athena and Lani and … Is That? It can't be who I think it is. Angie? What in the hell is Angie doing here.

"Stephanie, who invited Dave's Ex?"

"You future mother in law did wasn't that nice of her?"

"Something like that."

"Don't worry about it because if she so much as looks at you or Dave wrong I'm all over it."

I can do this. I have my mom, Steph and Marissa by my side and all my friends are here. As long as Dave stays where I can see him we're good.

Linda's POV

I got my eye on this bitch she's been staring Dave up and down since he got here. She does not want a piece of me.

Bri is having a great time opening her presents and everyone is having a good time.

"Bri Honey can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks mom I really have to pee I'm going to need a break from opening these so I can go."

"Of course sweetie?"

Ok, I only turned my back for a second where did that bitch go and where is Dave?

Dave's POV

I need to find a place to hide. I feel like Angie is burning a hole through me, she hasn't stopped staring since I got here.

I'm gonna get a drink and head off to find the men in this house.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here I'll come back."

"No Dave you stay I'll go."

"Mom that's not necessary."

"You and Angie catch up."

"Mom we don't need to …"

"Dave if I'm making you uncomfortable I'll leave."

"That's probably a good idea Ang."

"I just missed you and I thought if I came to see you then you might realize you missed me too."

"So you came to my fiancé's baby shower to put the moves on me?"

"Kinda yeah."

"You are more of a fucking nut job now then when we were married."

"I miss you Dave and I'm jealous that should be my baby with you not hers."

"Ang leave."

"Can I at least have a kiss first?"

"Fuck no!"

If she keeps walking towards me I might have to hit her. I need to find my mother so she can get her out of here. She better not touch me. She's touching me …

Bri's POV

I feel better now. All I need is something to drink then back to my presents.

"What the Fuck?"

"Bri I can explain."

"You can explain? There's no need for explanations. This is pretty clear."

"Bri I heard you yell is everything …Whoa!"

"Steph will you please remove this skank from this house."

"Yeah. Get your shit and lets go. If you say a word on the way out the door I will pile drive you into the side walk."

"Bri please listen to me."

"No, you listen to me. We're going to go back out there and finish this party and when it's over you can go home and pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house."

"Bri please!"

"Did you tell your mom to bring her here? Have you been seeing her?"

"No I had no idea she was coming, I only came in here to get a drink and she was in here. She put the moves on me I didn't even have time to react."

"I can't do this Dave. I can't live my live wondering if I turn my back are you going to be with her."

"She's gone Bri, we should get this shower over with people are out there talking."

"Thanks Steph."

Dave's POV

She just fucked up my whole life in five minutes. I am not moving out. Bri's gonna have to listen to me I'm not giving up that easy. Damn it I didn't do anything wrong.

I'm glad this shower is over, what a fucking day.

"Bri please come home with me."

"I'm staying here tonight."

Bri, please."

"Dave this is not up for your mother and the girls to the hotel and don't come back here."

"Can I say something here?"

"No mom I think you've done enough."

"David this needs to be said. Bri your being selfish. Angie is DJ's friend and he needed to be represented at this shower too. They were married they have a history."

"Is she being serious Dave? I'm just supposed to look the other way because you and her were married?"

"Mom we need to go."

Bri's POV

This is a mess. I don't even know what to do. Is he telling the truth? I want to kill her. God my back hurts! I need to go lay down.

"I'm going to lie down. This has all been too much for me."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Thanks mom but I'm …UGH! Shit that hurt."

"What happened are you ok?"

"Leave Dave."

"Not till you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing just some back pain. Please Leave."

"Not till I know you and the baby are ok. I think you need to have the doctor check you."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Stephanie, is the floor wet under Bri?"

"What Hunter?"

"Look at the floor."

"Oh my god."

I want this pain to go away. I need to scream. What was that, did I pee myself?

"Dave"

Why is he not paying attention to me now?

"Dave!"

Jesus stop running your mouth to your fucking mother and listen to me.

"DAVE!"

"What?"

"My water broke."


	13. Early Arrivals

Bri's POV

Ok, I just need to stay calm. Dave is calling the doctor. Mom is getting the car.

"Ok, it's time to go."

"Dave I'm scared."

"I know me too but I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you and the little man are ok."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"We don't need to talk about that right now, we need to concentrate on the baby."

"I don't have my hospital bag packed yet."

"I sent Steph to the house to get a bag together."

Please god I don't ask for much but please let my baby be ok.

Dave's POV

I need to stay strong for Bri but I'm scared to death.

"Sorry the ride here was so rough."

"It's ok I just want to get in there and make sure the baby is ok."

"Sit here I'll get you registered."

Bri's POV

Its ok little man everything is going to be ok. I think your going to be born today. I know it's early but I know your strong and you're gonna be fine.

"Babe they're ready for you."

"Ok"

I just need to keep telling myself it's going to be ok and it will. My back pain is definitely contractions and I'm four centimeters dilated. Its official this baby is coming tonight.

"Dave, he's going to be ok right?"

"I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"You know I don't really want you to move out right?"

"We can talk about this later."

"I want to talk about it now. I need to know the truth. Do you want to be with her?"

"No."

"Have you wanted to be with her since we've been together?"

"Honestly, in the beginning I didn't know what I wanted I knew I liked you but inside I still loved her."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No, I went to see her and I couldn't do. It didn't feel right anymore. All I could think about was you."

Here comes the doctor. With good news I hope.

"Well, your contractions are pretty steady. I'm going to check you and see how you're progressing."

"Ok"

"You are now seven centimeters dilated and about eighty percent effaced."

"And that means what?"

"It means that it won't be long now. I'm going to call the NICU and get a team down here to take care of the baby."

Dave's POV

Did I do the right thing telling her the truth? I didn't cheat on her then and I wouldn't do it now.

Why are there so many people in this room? Things are happening fast now.

"Dave I'm feeling a lot of pressure please get the nurse."

All these people in here and not one of them are here for Bri.

"Ok the nurse is coming."

"They need to come how Dave something is not right."

"Try to relax baby please."

"Alright Ms. Brianna I'm going to check you."

"It feels like something is there."

"Well that's because there is something there. Your baby's head crowning. I'm going to adjust the bed and with the next contraction you can push."

"Hold my hand babe."

"It hurts so bad Dave."

"You're having a contraction. You ready?"

"Yes"

"Ok, Brianna take a deep breath and blow it out. Take another one and push. Keep pushing don't stop. Good, one more deep breath and push again. Your baby has a lot of hair."

"Yeah."

"Ok another deep breath and push. Count to ten for her dad. Good one more."

"AHHH! It hurts so bad. I don't want to do it anymore."

"Bri, you have to it's almost over. We're gonna have a baby in a few minutes. Please try to focus."

"The head is going to be out with the next push and then I don't want you to push anymore so I can check for the cord. Go ahead and push ….great the head is out no more pushing."

"Dave I can't … I need to push."

"Breath baby."

"Ok, Brianna give me one more big push."

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"10:16 p.m. It's a boy."

Bri's POV

Thank god it's over. Why isn't he crying?

"Dave Why isn't he crying?"

"They are checking him out I don't know."

"Go see him. You need to stay with him."

Please god let him be ok.

"Hey, they are taking him to the NICU but he's breathing on his own and he did cry a little bit. He weighs 5 pounds 1 ounce and he's 18 ½ inched long.

"Dave I want my mommy."

"Ok I'll get her."

Dave's POV

I have a son a beautiful son. I can't believe it. It doesn't seem real.

"Hey everybody."

"Dave is the baby here?"

"Yes Grandma Linda he is."

"Can we see him?"

"Not yet he's in the NICU. But Bri asked for her Mommy so you can go back and see her."

"He's going to be fine Dave, have faith."

I've never had so much faith in my life. I need to hug my girls. They've been here all day and I haven't said two words to them.

"Hey there ladies. I'm sorry I ignored you today."

"It's ok Dad, you had a lot going on today."

"Thanks Princess."

"Lani you ok over there?"

"Yup"

"You know you don't have to like Bri but the baby is your brother and it would mean a lot to me if you just tried."

"I just can't believe you have another child. Why would you put yourself in a situation to even get her pregnant?"

"Lani, I love her. If she didn't get pregnant I would still have wanted to marry her and we still would have had a baby eventually."

"Whatever."

"Look I need to go talk to Vince. When its ok to see the baby I'll come get you."

Man I really hope Lani comes around.

Vince's POV

Another grandson I can't wait to meet him.

I am so proud of Bri and as much as I hate to admit it I'm proud of Dave too. They figured out a way to handle everything life has thrown at them and they did it together.

"Dave …"

"Grandpa Vince. How's it goin?"

"Great, so tell me how does it feel to have a son?"

"It feels good. He's awesome Vince he's the best of both of us I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Listen Dave I know I've been hard on you lately and I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry Vince if it was me going through it with my daughter I'd feel the same way."

"So does the little guy have a name yet?"

"No, we can't agree on anything. She wants to name him after me and I want him to have an original name."

"I went through the same thing when Shane was born only it was the other was around and I wanted him to be Vincent McMahon III and Linda wanted Shane. You see who won right."

"Yeah."

Bri's POV

I need to see my baby. When Dave gets back he needs to find out when we can see him.

"Knock, knock can I come in?"

"Mom I'm so glad to see you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired but I want to see the baby and no one has been in here yet for me to ask."

"I know how you feel I couldn't wait to see Shane and Steph."

"I just feel like he needs to be with me."

"That's your mother's instinct kicking in."

"Yeah, I'm amazed I have it because my mother sure as hell didn't."

"She was young Bri. She didn't know what she was doing."

"She knew enough to know she didn't want to keep me."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Don't be I'm glad I'm nothing like her. Thank you so much for being my mom and loving me."

"Aww sweetie. You are so welcome."

Dave's POV

Vince gave me a great idea for a name. I can't wait to tell Bri what it is.

The NICU nurse said it's ok to take the baby to see Bri. He's looks so tiny in his incubator.

"Mr. Bautista, the baby is ready now. I moved him to an open air bassinette for you there are also diapers, formula extra blankets and onsies in the drawer underneath."

"Thank You."

"Sure no problem, just give us a buzz if you need anything or you need us to come get the baby."

Alright Little Man Let's go meet your mommy.

"Hey everybody's here. Anybody wanna meet my son?"

"Um I would like to meet _our_ son."

"Here you go mommy."

"Wow he's so tiny."

"He's tiny but he's a fighter."

"He needs a name Dave."

"Yeah I was talking to his Grandpa about that and he gave me a great idea."

"What is it?"

"Come here I'll whisper it to you."

"Dave, that's perfect."

"I thought so."

"Everyone we would like you to meet our son David Michael Bautista III and thanks to his Grandpa Vince since he is a third generation Bautista we're going to call him Trey."


	14. Sealed with a Kiss

_**A/N: I still do not own anyone from WWE. Their likenesses were used without permission.**_

_**Also thank you Kellia Girl, Thecatchisdeadlest and Cenacandicefan4life you guys have been an inspiration.**_

_**I'm sad to see this story end, Bri and Dave have become a part of my daily life. I guess it can't go on forever.**_

Bri POV

Today is August 27th one month ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who we call Trey. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Today is also my wedding day. I can't believe that in a few hours I will be Mrs. David Bautista.

"Stephanie, what time is our hair appointment?"

"It's at 3 we should get going we need to pick up Athena."

"I can't wait to see her. She's been in Virginia with her mom for 2 weeks."

"You and her are getting pretty close huh?"

"Yeah, I like her. She's a good kid. Besides she's the only one who talks to me."

"His mom is still being a bitch? What is her deal why can't she just accept that he is never going back to Angie?"

"I don't know and I don't care. But what I do know is that she will not ruin my wedding day. If I have to throw her ass out myself I will."

Dave's POV

I am so nervous. I actually think I might vomit. Get it together Dave. I wonder what Bri is doing right now? Is she as nervous as I am?

"Hey GQ, you ok man?"

"Yeah Randy I'm good."

"You know it's ok to be nervous. The day I married Sam I threw up for hours before the ceremony."

"I'm ok, really."

"Don't let him lie to you Randy he is scared shitless and he has every right to be. If he fucks this up Vince will kill him. He is stuck in this marriage for life whether he wants to be or not."

"Thank you Hunter for the words of encouragement."

"Anytime man."

"So Dave what's up with the honeymoon man? I know you got some freaky shit planned right?"

"Well, I would love to but she is only 4 weeks out from having the baby and we're not supposed to have sex for two more weeks."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"That is some fucked up shit. I'm sorry man. I promise I will find a girl throw some nasty shit on her and while I'm doin it I'll be thinking bout you."

"Thanks Cena you're a real friend."

Athena's POV

I am so excited! Not only is daddy marrying Bri who I love but I get to walk down the isle with John Cena _and _I get to dance with him. Life does not get any better then this.

"Bri, do you want me to get my hair up or leave it down?"

"It's up to you; how ever you want it is fine with me."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"I'm really happy for you and daddy."

"Thank you sweetie. That means the world to me."

" I'm sorry my Nana and Lani don't like you. They're bitches."

"I don't care. I would like to have a relationship with them but all that really matters is that I have your dad and Trey and you."

Vince's POV

I can't believe how beautiful Bri looks. I almost don't want to give her away. I remember that day she was born, she was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She looked nothing like Steph she was so small and she had a lot of hair and a beautiful complexion. I knew the first time I saw her I needed to spend the rest of my life giving her the world. Now it's Dave's turn to give her the world I hope he doesn't fuck it up.

"Dave, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure what's on your mind Vince."

"I just wanted to tell you that _I am _happy that your marrying Bri. I know you make her happy and I know she loves you. Just promise me that you will spend the rest of your life keeping her that way."

"Vince, I love her with all my heart. I promise you I will take care of her."

"I'm going to hold you to that …come on we have a wedding to get to."

Bri's POV

This is it! I'm about to walk down that isle. I hope he likes the dress.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"Don't be he loves you."

"I know."

"You ready? It's time."

"Yeah"

Hearing the tune to hear comes the bride made me almost pass out. Standing there watching all the girls go down the isle I realized there was no going back now. This is it in a few minutes I will no longer be Brianna Rose McMahon. I will be Brianna Rose Bautista wife and mother. I like it.

Linda's POV

Look at my baby girl. She looks like a princess. Standing here holding Trey and watching her walk down the isle with her dad is too much I can't hold back the tears. I really would like to go find her mother and punch her in the face. She has missed everything in Bri's life and she could care less. But it's ok because I was lucky enough to be a part of it.

At least I don't have to sit with Dave's mother. I can't stand her. I guess Dave's sister can't either since she is sitting with me.

"Your brother looks so handsome."

"Yeah Dave has always cleaned up good."

"Have you and Bri had much time to get to know each other?"

"Not really but I'm hoping that will change because I would really like to spend time with my nephew."

I had to stop my conversation because the preacher was about to start.

Preacher POV

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her Mother and I do."

"I would like to welcome everyone here today. It means a great deal to David and Brianna that you're all here to share their special day."

"I would like to ask David and Brianna to turn and face each other and join hands."

"David, do you take Brianna to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Brianna, do you take David to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do."

"By the power vested in my by the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. David Michael Bautista. David you may kiss your bride."

Dave's POV

Finally! She's my wife. I have been waiting for this moment pretty much since the first time I met her. I will spend my life making her happy.

I don't ever want this moment to end. This is the kiss I want to last forever.

"Dave, we should stop kissing now so we can get out of here."

"I don't want to lets just stay here. Your lips feel too good to let go."

"Come on tiger time to take our first walk as husband and wife."

Bri's POV

Yea! It's over and I didn't pass out or throw up. Dave looked so handsome and my baby boy is so cute in his little tux he looks like a mini Dave.

Now time to get the reception over with so we can get on with the honeymoon. I know we aren't supposed to have sex but I don't care. I hope Dave is ready because when we get there it's on. We haven't been together in seven weeks because Dave was gone for three weeks before Trey was born.

"Babe, the DJ said it's time for out first dance."

"Ok"

Feeling him wrap his arms around me as the music started to play was almost too much for me to handle. I couldn't hold back the tears. Dave picked the song and although he hates country music he picked Lost in this Moment by Big and Rich. He said that when he listened to the words of the song it said everything he felt about me.

As he pressed his forehead against mine he sang the words "Sealing our love with a kiss, waited my whole life for this" I knew that nothing would ever change my love for the Animal.

_**Ok this was supposed to be the last chapter but I couldn't find a way to tie the honeymoon in. I need to end the story with the honeymoon because there is Athena drama in the first Chapter of the Sequel that needs to start here. So one more chapter and then it will be done. ~B~**_


	15. What Happens In Spain Stays in Spain

_**A/N: I only own Bri. This chapter contains sexual content so don't say I didn't warn you. ~B~**_

Bri's POV

I absolutely love Spain. Dave could not have picked a more perfect place for a honeymoon. He thought of everything. He even paid for my family and Athena to come. John invited himself and I'm ok with that, he makes me laugh.

I love having all of my family here and I'm grateful they have been helping with Trey but all I really want is alone time with Dave.

We only have four days left before we have to leave paradise and I swear come hell or high water tonight I will have my way with my husband.

"So what's the plan for tonight Mrs. Bautista?"

"I don't know I thought maybe we could have a romantic dinner and then come back here and you could have your way with me. Or maybe we just skip dinner and you can just have your way with me? "

"Now you know as much as I would _LOVE _to do that we still have a week before we can even think about it."

"Dave, I can't wait another week! I'm ready now. I swear I feel fine. Please I would really like to consummate our marriage."

"Baby we have a lifetime to make love."

"Dave at this point I don't need to make love I would be happy with a good fuck!"

Dave's POV

As much as I want to make love to Bri I don't want to take any chances. I do want to spend the evening alone with her though. I need to plan something really romantic.

"Hey Linda its Dave do you guys have plans for tonight?"

"Yeah but we can change them if you need us to."

"No you keep your plans I'll work something out."

"Well call if you change your mind we'll be here for a while."

"Ok thanks."

Great now what I guess I need a plan b. I guess I could just wait till the baby is asleep and then we can have dinner but that only gives us two hours before he wakes up again to be fed.

"Daddy, you know you're talking out loud right?"

"What?"

"You're talking to your self."

"Oh, sorry princess I'm just trying to plan something for tonight and I'm trying to work out baby issues."

"I can watch him."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, I can watch him in my room and you guys can have the whole night."

"You don't have to keep him all night. We can get him after dinner."

"That's ridiculous I am perfectly capable of watching him overnight Dad I'm eighteen."

"Alright then you're on baby brother duty tonight I'll make sure you have everything you need. Be here at seven ok."

"Ok, I'm going to the pool see you tonight."

Athena's POV

I hate it that my dad still thinks I'm a kid. He needs to face facts I'm an adult now. He needs to have a night alone with Bri. I heard her talking and I'm pretty sure if she doesn't get laid soon she's going to explode. Watching the baby is the least I can do for her.

John's POV

I think I'm digging Spain. It's beautiful here not to mention the fine ass women. I have never seen so many caramel skinned hotties in the same place at the same time in my life.

Speaking of a caramel skinned hottie here comes one now. I think I just found my date for tonight. Time to work my magic.

"Damn girl if being sexy was a crime you'd be guilty as charged."

"John?"

"Shit, Athena I'm sorry I thought …"

"It's ok John no big deal."

"It's just you didn't look like you, you know in your swim suit."

"John really it's cool."

"So how come you ain't wit your Dad and Bri?"

"Bri and the baby are somewhere with Steph and Marissa and their kids and my Dad is upstairs planning a romantic evening for him and Bri."

"So you're here at the pool all alone?"

"No, I'm not alone you're here."

"I stand corrected."

"So please tell me that's not your best pick up line."

"What do you know about pick up lines? That was good stuff you don't even know."

I must be dreaming. Am I really sitting here talking to john Cena like we're old friends? I mean I've known him forever but he's always just been dad's friend. He is actually treating my like a person and not Dave's kid.

Bri's POV

I had such a relaxing day. The food was awesome and the sight seeing was the best. Trey was so good he hardly even cried. I love this baby more every minute.

I can't wait to see Dave. I really missed him today.

"Hi Honey, how was your day?"

"Good, I laid around most of it and just relaxed."

"That's great, that means you're well rested for tonight then right?"

"Listen you sex crazed maniac. Stop stressing and just let it happen ok?"

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll crawl back in my hole and wait till your ready."

"Bri don't do this."

"Tell me why you don't want to be with me. Is it because I'm still fat from having the baby?"

"Bri you are the farthest thing from fat I've ever seen and I want to be with you every minute of every day but I don't want to hurt you."

"I promise you're not going to hurt me Dave and if you do it will be the best hurt I've ever had."

"Let's see how you feel later tonight. Athena is going to keep Trey over night in her room I have something planned for you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't know if I can be without him all night."

"He will be fine."

John's POV

I'm really enjoying my conversation with Athena. For as young as she is she has a lot to talk about.

"So is your boyfriend mad you went on vacation to Spain without him?"

"What boyfriend?"

"Come on I'm sure you have to beat the boys off with a stick."

"Um no, boys are usually too scared to approach me because their afraid my dad will kill them."

"Yeah I can see that. I'd be scared to date Dave's kid."

"My dad is really protective when it comes to me and guys. I think when Lani made him a grandfather at age 38 it made him think he needed to protect me more."

"He means well. He's real proud of you. He talks about how smart you are all the time."

"Sometime I wish I was a little more street smart and a little less book smart."

"No you don't your perfect the way you are."

"Thanks … Shit I gotta get going I need to get the baby at 7. It was great talking to you."

"Hey you wanna get some dinner and maybe watch a movie while you're babysitting? I can bring it up to your room."

"Yeah, sure I'd like that. I could use the company."

"Alright shawty. I'll see you in like an hour."

Bri's POV

Athena will be her soon to get Trey, I have no idea what to wear Dave will not tell me what he planned.

"Knock, Knock. Are you guys decent?"

"Come in were getting ready."

"Where's my baby brother?"

"He's sleeping right now, you can just roll the bassinet to your room. There is a diaper bag packed, you have plenty of bottles and diapers and clothes. If you need anything or you can't handle him just call and we will get him."

"Bri, I'm going to be three doors down the hall we will be fine. I'm going to take him and go you worry about looking all sexy and getting your freak on."

"Athena!"

"What I'm eighteen I know what you should be doing on your honeymoon."

"Get out of here. Thank you and I love you."

"Your welcome just please don't put daddy in traction ok he needs to go back to work so he can pay for college."

"If I get my freak on tonight I'll pay for you to go to college."

John's POV

Ok, John you're getting dinner for you and your boy's teenage daughter keep it G-rated. No chocolate covered strawberries, no oysters I don't know why people eat them anyway cause ain't nothin sexy about slimy sea creatures. Maybe pizza? No she's not twelve. I know we're in Spain I'll go with Paella.

Now for a movie can't get nothin with a bunch of sex in it, so I guess we're goin wit a comedy.

Alright I got dinner I got a movie. I'm good.

Dave's POV

Dinner is here. I hope Bri isn't upset that I wanted to stay in for dinner.

"Bri, dinner's here."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Oh My God! What is she wearing? When did she get that outfit? I think I might be drooling.

"You like it?"

"Um wow."

"I bought it before I found out I was pregnant and I never got to wear it."

"It's um … Damn."

"I'll take that as you like it."

"I'm gonna like it more when I'm taking it off with my teeth."

"I thought we were having dinner first?"

"I think I want to go straight to desert."

I know I said that we should wait till the doctor says we can have sex but I can't. I mean she knows her body better then anyone right? If she says she's ready then who am I to argue.

I almost forgot what touching her feels like. She is so soft and she smells so good. I can not wait to make love to her.

"You wanna go in the bedroom or do you wanna stay out here?"

"Here is fine"

If she keeps grinding like that while she's straddling me this is going to be over before it starts. I need to do something.

Athena's POV

John is here. It's ok girl you can do this. No need to be nervous. You're having dinner while you're babysitting no biggie.

"Hey John. What ever that is it smells great."

"It's Paella. I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding I love Paella."

"Where's the baby?"

"He's sleeping in the bedroom I have the monitor on out here."

"Cool, so you ready to eat?"

"Yup."

Bri's POV

I knew he couldn't resist this outfit there is nothing like lace and bows to get a man going.

"Why are we going to the bedroom?"

"As much as I would have liked it out there on the couch It's been so long I think we need the bed."

Sometimes I forget how strong he really is. He lifted both of us off the couch like it was nothing. I want him so bad he could just stop right her against the wall and that would be just fine with me.

"I want to taste you."

"What?"

"I said I want to taste you. Put me down."

"Babe …"

"Shhh …"

John's POV

Dinner was great. I really enjoy her company. I know she's only eighteen but she seems so much older.

"So you ready to watch the movie or what?"

"Yeah, what are we watching?"

"I got The Hangover. I figured I couldn't go wrong with comedy."

"Great"

Um, is she snuggling in? Shake it off John your just watching a movie it's harmless.

"So um you always snuggle when you watch movies?"

"I told you I really don't have that much experience with boys so no not really."

"Oh"

"I can sit up if you want."

"No it's ok your fine."

What the fuck are you doin Cena? Tell her to get up this is gonna be a disaster.

"So what's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"I mean you've been with a lot of women right?"

"I guess, Why?"

"Nevermind."

"Listen Shawty you got something on your mind you can say it. I promise it won't leave this room."

"I just …I really have no experience with guys I've never really even kissed one except for like a friendly kiss on the cheek."

"You're eighteen and you've never been kissed?"

Get up and leave now Cena this is not gonna end well. UGH! Why does she have to be Dave's daughter?

"John, are you ok? You got awfully quiet."

"Yeah"

"Maybe we should just watch the movie."

Control yourself John. It is not your job to turn this girl out. Why is she moving her head around on my lap? I gotta get her up or my hard on is gonna put her eye out.

"Hey can you get me a soda?"

"Sure be right back."

Alright think of something else. Basketball, garbage, Dave punching you in the face anything. Shit why is it not working? My dick is so hard it hurts. What could one kiss hurt? Dave don't have to know. She should know what it's like to be kissed.

Here she comes, I know I'm gonna regret this.

Dave's POV

Oh God her mouth feels so good. She is incredible. She's doing that thing with her tongue that I like.

"Baby that feels great but if you want this night to go on I'm going to have to ask you to stop for a minute."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, I'm not stopping."

"Bri please I need you to stop."

"We have all night to have sex or make love or what ever you want to call it. Right now is about me showing you how much I missed being with you. Now shut up and enjoy it."

Athena's POV

I think I made him uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure he was hard. I can't believe I could do that to him.

"Here you …Why did you turn the movie off?"

"Come here."

"John?"

"Shhh"

"Kissing should be soft and sexy. Don't let a guy just shove his tongue down your throat."

"Ok"

"A couple of soft kisses on the lips and then maybe some on your neck and your ear."

"Umm Humm"

Oh dear god I think I'm going to fall apart. I never imagined a guy like Cena could be so gentle.

"And then back to the lips and part them really easy with your tongue. That's good right?"

"Yeah amazing"

"Now once the tongue is in the mouth there are so many things you can do with it you just gotta get to know what you like."

This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I want him so bad. I can feel him against me. I want to touch him.

"I like what ever it is that you're doing."

Bri's POV

I can feel that he's close he can barely lay still. I love the way he looks when he's about to cum. His eyes roll back and he arches his back. And the sounds he makes that let me know just how good a job I did.

"Bri, baby I gotta cum. I can't hold it."

Time to work my magic. A little bit faster and a little bit harder.

"Yeah baby that's it … don't stop Oh God Yeahhhhhhhhhhh."

John's POV

Fuck she's got her hand on my dick. This is not what I wanted. I just wanted to kiss her. She's pushing me back to the couch. Jesus fuck she is unbuttoning my pants. I gotta stop her.

"Athena I don't think we should do this."

"Why? Don't you like me?"

"No I like you a lot that's the problem. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me. I want this."

"You think you want this but I promise you in the morning you'll feel different."

"Please John."

Make her put her clothes back on dummy. This shit will get you killed. But look at that sexy bra and those lacy little panties that are leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Listen, you're a beautiful girl and I am really attracted to you. But this is not how your first time should be. Not here and sure as hell not without protection."

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I mean why would you want to be with me?"

"I didn't say I didn't want to be with you I said it shouldn't be here. If you're serious and you really want me to be your first then we need to wait just a little bit. We need to get to know each other a little more. But you gotta promise me that if we do this you are not gonna tell anybody. I do not want to die."

"I promise"

Dave's POV

It's time for me to show her how much I missed her.

"I want you so bad."

"Show me."

"I need to get something real quick."

"Davey you brought the magnums …lol"

"See I told you they'd fit."

"Davey"

"Hum"

"Fuck Me."

I swear it feels like the first time all over again. I love they way she feels moving under me showing me just how she likes it.

"Tell me how you want it."

"Hard"

"Are you sure"

"Um hum"

"Hard like this?"

"Harder"

"Like this?"

"Harder"

"You mean like this?"

"Yeah that's it fuck me hard. Spank me Davey."

Yeah this isn't gonna last long.

"Cum for me baby. I wanna hear it."

"Oh Davey, right there yeah right there don't stop ….Ahhhhhhh."

"That's what I wanted to here. Can I cum now please."

"Um hum"

"Yeah baby, I'm gonna …Uhhhhhh."

"Davey, that was amazing"

"I love you Bri, You have made me the happiest man in the world."

"Now that we've made love your officially my husband."

"Yup your stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

~The End

_**So that's it thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Part two will be up shortly. **_


End file.
